


Asylum

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Angst, Coda, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Frustrated Sam Winchester, Frustration, Pre-Relationship, mention of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean may not be able to see the truth, but Stanford opened Sam's eyes.
Series: Wincest Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Asylum

”Dean. When are we gonna talk about it?” 

“Talk about what?”

“About the fact that Dad’s not here.” 

“Oh. Uh, let’s see-- _ Never _ .” 

_ T _ _hey’d been making progress, dammit!_

How could his brother even joke at a time like this?! John could be closing in on the demon, yet here they were in some creepy ass asylum tying up another one of the man’s loose ends. 

“ ’m being serious, man…” 

“So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here-- He  _ obviously  _ wants us here… We’ll just have to pick up the search later.” 

Sam was so tired of Dean defending their dad's actions. They both knew what kind of man John Winchester was, and how little he cared what happened to them. So, who was Dean trying to fool?

“It doesn’t matter what he wants--”

“See? That attitude right there-- _that_ is why I always get the extra cookie.” 

Ugh. Dean and his stupid jokes. 

Sam knew  _ why  _ Dean was acting that way, though. His brother was scared that when they finally found John, it would be too late. 

But putting up with Dean's childish jokes and steadfast loyalty was exhausting...and infuriating. 

It felt like, now that Dean had Sam back, he didn’t care whether or not they found John. That, as long as he kept receiving his marching orders, Dean would be fine passively looking for him in between hunts. 

And, yes, Sam knew they were saving people. Each hunt they went on saved one more family from going through the same hell they had. But Sam  _ had _ to find John. Because John was hunting the demon that killed mom...and Jess. 

Sam needed to be there when the big fight went down, so he could get his revenge. 

He tried appealing to Dean's softer side by using his guilt against him. Not the nicest tactic, but it usually worked. “Dad could be in trouble--we should be looking for  _ him.  _ We deserve some answers, Dean...I mean, this is our  _ family _ we’re talking about…” 

Dean turned to glare at him. “I understand that, Sam. But he’s given us an order--” 

“So what? We always have to follow Dad’s orders?” 

Dean snapped, “Of course, we do!” 

Uh oh. Maybe, he'd poked the bear one too many times... 

But did Dean honestly still believe that...? Even after all these years? 

Had John really beat it into him so deeply that Dean didn't know how to do anything else? 

Sam's frustration gave way to anger on his brother's behalf. 

Dean deserved better than John. He deserved a father who was proud of him- one who actually gave a damn! Not to mention an idol who was worthy of his unfaltering adoration. 

Well, John could bark orders all he liked, because Sam was back, now. And, even though Dean was older, Sam was much wiser. 

He'd gotten away from John's crusade- gone to Stanford and discovered a whole other world, one without monsters and hunting. 

Sam had hoped when he came back that Dean would've come to the same realization, but, now, it was obvious why he hadn't. Dean _couldn't_. 

His whole life, John measured his worth by how well he took care of Sam. Dean didn't receive praise when he followed orders- John expected it of him. So, now, at twenty-four, Dean still believed that was the only thing he was good at. That the only thing he would ever measure up to was being a good big brother. That, as long as he took care of Sam and kept him safe, he was living up to his full potential. 

Dean was still John's Golden Boy-- The _good son_ who followed orders and did as he was told without question because lives were at stake-- because he thought that was what defined who he was. 

So, maybe, Dean didn't believe that he was capable of more, but Sam knew better. And, if it was the last thing he did, Sam was going to find a way to show his brother the truth. 


End file.
